


Dialogue

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Kirk and Spock have a conversation on 'coming out.'
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3
Collections: Side By Side Issue 19





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This little vignette was first published almost twenty years ago in the zine ['Daring Attempt'](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Daring_Attempt) #7.
> 
> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

**I**

Have you told them?

Told them what?

About us.

Us?

Yes, us!!

Oh. _Us._

Yes! Well, have you told them?

Umm--no.

Spock!! You promised! You said this time you would.

Don't you think they have realised it by now? After all, I am still unmarried and the years have passed. I am still alive. They must have realised I found an answer to the problem.

Yes--but what kind of answer? For all they know you could just lay a whore.

Vulcans do not 'lay' whores.

Indeed.

Jim!

Please tell them.

All right. I'll tell them.

**II**

So did you tell them?

Excuse me?

Spock! Did you tell your parents about us?

Oh. Yes--yes I did--tell them.

And?

And?

What did they say?

They were not surprised. They seem to have known for quite a while in fact.

So everything's okay.

I would assume so, t'hy'la.

And you have been baiting me.

I?

You!

Vulcans do not bait.

Indeed?

Indeed.


End file.
